Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by choir-freak
Summary: He doesn't know he's fallen for her. She won't admit that she likes him. I never thought I'd have to play matchmaker for my two best friends. MOLIVER threeshot Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

I never thought I'd have to play matchmaker for my two best friends, but there I was, sitting outside Burger King and waiting for Oliver to get off work. And it was freezing. You wouldn't think it gets cold here, but once it gets dark and the wind kicks up your butt can get numb while sitting on the sidewalk.

_I swear, if Oliver doesn't get out here in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna—_

_Oh, there he is. _

I stood up and wiped the non-existent dirt off my jeans as Oliver looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "You _are_ my best friend."

"Yeah, but you never come to my work unless it's so you can get free food."

"I need to talk to you," I admitted as we started walking in the direction of his house.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just…" I glanced at him. He was about to say something, I could tell, so before he could get anything out I continued, "You like Miley. Don't try to deny it. Everyone in the world can tell, so just stop the suspense and kiss her."

Despite how dark was, I could still see him blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I was completely baffled. How was he able to say that with a straight face?

"Yes you do. Now we can go back and forth arguing about this, you say no, I say yes. But I've been waiting for you outside. I can't feel my butt anymore because I didn't know you were going to stay late to clean the stupid floors. I kind of feel like going home. So if you don't mind, could we skip the arguing part and just go right to the part where you admit I'm right?"

A beat.

Then:

"I don't like Miley."

I groaned.

Loudly.

"Oliver, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Did _you _hearwhat _I_ just said?" he asked.

"I see the way you look at her."

"With my eyes?"

He's a smart ass, isn't he?

"With your _googly-eyes_," I said, waggling my fingers up near my face and then stretching my fingers out so I was tickling his face. He pushed me away.

"Don't do that," he said.

"If you didn't like Miley you wouldn't be getting all touchy, please excuse the pun."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "I just had a long day at work and now there's an annoying girl who won't leave me alone."

Oh, ouch.

I stood, appalled with my mouth hanging open and watched him walk away.

"Well, _that_ was rude!" I called after him.

He turned to he was walking backwards. "Somehow I think you'll get over it!" he called back.

(((((O)))))

**Doesn't Miley look awesome today?**

_Nice try, Lilly. I'm not gonna fall for it. _

**I was just asking a simply question, which you so rudely decided not to answer.**

_It's not a simple question. It's a trap. A TRAP! Now stop passing me notes, we're gonna get caught by Mrs. Starr._

**No, we're fine. She doesn't pay attention to anything. **

_Stop passing me notes, it's a girly thing._

**It is NOT a girly thing. Guys do it all the time.**

_Name one._

**Well that's just impossible. One guy can't pass notes by himself. Duh. And don't get off topic.**

_We ended this discussion last night._

**Actually, you insulted me and then walked away. Jerk.**

_Who's the insulter now?_

**Insulter? Is that a word?**

_Yes. I looked it up._

**When did you become such a nerd?**

_And the insults just keep on coming. _

**You like Miley. **

_Do not!_

**Do to!**

_Do not!_

**Do to!**

_Do not!_

**Do to!**

_Alright, let's just say, hypothetically, that I like Miley. Hypothetically! I wouldn't act on those hypothetical feelings because I couldn't hypothetically be sure that Miley hypothetically liked me back. Hypothetically. _

**She likes you back. Not hypothetically. **

_I can't trust you. You think that I like her. Which I don't. So how can I be sure that you know how Miley feels about me?_

**She told me.**

_Liar. _

**Yeah, alright, I'm lying. But she does. And you two would make such a cute couple. **

_Alright, I'm done with this note nonsense. _

**Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you blush?**

_No! I got a sunburn!_

**You didn't have that sunburn two and a half seconds ago. **

_Stop passing me notes!_

**Miley and Oliver sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

_I'm ignoring you now. _

**You haven't been able to ignore me since kindergarten. **

_There's a first for everything._

**That first will not be today.**

…

**Oliver.**

…

**Oliver! **

…

**I hate you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Alright, since going to Oliver didn't work, it was time for Plan B of Get-Oliver-And-Miley-To-Finally-Admit-They-Like-Each-Other-And-Kiss.

I call it Operation GOAMTFATLEOAK.

Maybe I should come up with a new name for that…

But anyway…

"Hey Miley," I said walking into her room. She was lying on her bed reading _Emma_, the book we were assigned to read for English, "Bad news."

She put the book to the side and sat up as I took a seat in her spinney chair and started to turn.

"What news?" Miley asked.

"Oliver won't admit he likes you," I stated simply and stopped spinning to see her expression.

She had looked down at her shoes and cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not bad news. It would be kind of awkward if he _did_ admit he liked me."

_Awkward._

I don't like that word.

It has two W's. It's abnormal.

"You're not going to admit it either, are you?" I asked.

Miley shrugged. "I'll admit I like me."

Great. _Both_ my friends are smart asses.

"Well, that's always good, but I was talking about you liking Oliver. Now here's my crazy plan: since he won't kiss you, you have to kiss him. I know you don't like making the first move, but you're gonna have to get over that. Maybe then he won't be so afraid to admit his feelings for you. We just have to find the perfect place and time for—stop shaking your head!"

"I-I-I don't like Oliver. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, first of all you stuttered. You only ever stutter when you're hiding something," I pointed out, "And second of all it's just _obvious_."

"Lilly," she sighed, as if I was an annoying three-year-old, "Please don't push this. I like Oliver as a friend."

Wow.

She almost sounded convincing.

But she must have forgotten who she was talking too.

"Miley, do you remember who you're talking too? I'm your best friend. You're gonna have to lie better than that."

"But I'm not lying," she tried to insist.

She was lying.

She just wasn't going to _admit_ that she was lying.

Damn her and her pride.

"So does this also mean that you won't kiss him?" I asked, putting as much disappointment in my voice as I could manage.

"Hey," Miley said, "Here's a great idea: why don't _you_ kiss him."

Ewe.

_I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit._

"That's not funny," I said, "Moliver sounds _so_ much better than Loliver."

Miley's brow furrowed. "_What?_"

"You know how celebrity couples always have their celebrity names? Moliver would be yours."

She turned a bright shade of pink. It made me smile.

(((((O)))))

**So I was thinking that you could do it after school.**

What?

**Make a move on Oliver.**

You're insane!

**And you're blind.**

Am not. You're just stubbornly ridiculous.

**You can't do that.**

Can't do what?

**Use stubbornly and ridiculous in the same sentence.**

You just did.

… **Shut up. That's totally different.**

How can I shut up? I'm haven't said anything.

**You and Oliver have matching sarcasm. You were made for each other.**

I'm rolling my eyes at you right now. You. Are. Insane.

**I wasn't insane until I decided to do a favor for you and Oliver by getting you together. And you know what?**

What?

**When this whole thing is over I don't mind being crazy, as long as you and Oliver are making out in a janitors closet when I'm getting picked up by men in white jackets.**

I don't have a crush on Oliver!

**Every time you say that it brings me one step closer to a straightjacket. **

Boo-hoo.

**Moliver.**

Don't.

**Moliver! Moliver, Moliver!**

You really need to stop writing that down on paper.

**Moliver! Moliver, Moliver, Moliver, MoLiVeR!**

(((((O)))))

She tore it up. She took our precious note and _tore it up_. I leaned over when the teachers back was turned and whispered, "That was _rude_." She just smiled at me as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

But you wanna know some good news? I caught Oliver staring at her.

Woo-hoo!

Plan GOAMTFATLEOAK is working.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I know what you're thinking

**A/n** I know what you're thinking. "OMG, she finally updated this story!" (By the way, I would totally never say, or type, OMG. I find it extremely annoying.) Yes! I have finally written the last chapter to this story! And I'm sorry it took an eternity. My computer broke so I was out of my writing mode for a while. And I finally got my computer back and had the _hardest_ time writing this. And I'm also trying to work on the next chapter for _Dream's Mistake_. So the next chapter for that will be coming out (hopefully) soon.

But anyway…

**Matchmaker III**

I hate Lilly.

She planted this little thought in my head and now it won't go away. And she has such a big mouth you probably know what thought I'm talking about.

Lilly said I like Miley.

I didn't.

Honestly.

But now…

I don't know. I've just started to notice little things about her. Like how she bites her nails. Or I should say nail. She chews on her thumb nail when she's taking a test or doing homework or something that requires a lot of brain power.

And I've found myself thinking that she's _cute_.

I have _never_ used the word cute to describe a girl. Sure, I've used it to describe puppies and other little animals, but never a girl.

Especially a girl that I might like.

Yes, that's right. I admit it.

I like Miley Stewart.

And it's all Lilly's fault.

Curse her.

(((((O)))))

I didn't think anyone could tell.

No one was supposed to notice.

But leave it to Lilly to smash my plan into a trillion pieces. If she wasn't my best friend I would hate her.

And I bet she told him. If she did I will be so embarrassed. And I will kill Lilly. Best friend or not, she will be dead.

Alright, I'll let you know what I'm talking about.

I like Oliver.

Yes, I like him. That ridiculous, immature boy.

I'm not exactly sure why.

I mean, have you seen his hair? You would think he didn't know what a haircut was, the way it falls in his face all the time. But I guess he does pull it off quite nicely. Every time I see him brush his hair out of his eyes and smile at me my knees shake.

Ugh.

I disgust myself.

And now I have the thought in my head that he might like me too. Before it was easy to just kind of push the thought of liking Oliver to the side. But then Lilly told me he likes me. Which is crazy because he's never showed any interest in me. Except for the thing he had for Hannah, but that went away immediately once he found out that Hannah and I are one in the same.

You know what? Best friend or not, I hate Lilly.

(((((O)))))

"Ask her out," I whispered in Oliver's ear as I sat next to him at the lunch table. He had been staring at Miley, who was standing in line to get a drink from the soda machine.

He turned and glared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You haven't eaten your food," I pointed out. We both looked down at his sandwich. It had holes in it from when he stabbed it with his fork repeatedly. "But you have been staring at a certain someone."

"I haven't eaten because I got this sandwich from the cafeteria. They used some type of mystery meat. I think it's still alive. And I have _not_ been staring at Miley."

"That's funny. I never said anything about you staring at _Miley_. I just said _someone_."

"But you were implying that I was staring at—"

"Maybe I meant Sarah. You don't know."

"Sarah isn't even here today."

"So you're going to ask Miley out soon, right?"

Oliver just stared at me for a few moments. Then he said, "Do you listen to me when I talk?"

"What?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding Oliver," I said, patting him on the back, "Of course I listen. But do _you_ listen to your _heart_?"

Which I couldn't say with a straight face.

Oliver and I both started cracking up immediately.

"Don't ever say that again," he told me.

"I won't," I promised, "But if you don't talk to Miley soon then some other guy will."

Oliver shook his head. "You're insane."

(((((O)))))

But she was right. I hated that she was right.

I looked over at where Miley was standing. There was a guy talking to her. A blonde guy with a messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

And then I realized that I was jealous.

I stabbed my sandwich with my plastic fork again. Only I did it a little harder than I had meant to. I heard a small crack and realized that I had broken the tip of one of the fork prongs.

Oops.

I looked over at Lilly who was smirking at me.

"Don't say anything," I warned. I stood up and took my food over to the trash bins.

I avoided looking in Miley's direction and decided to go to the library.

Not one of my favorite places to go. But I didn't have many options when I was at school.

(((((O)))))

The line was taking forever. It seemed like someone at the front of the line couldn't decide what they wanted, so they were taking all the time in the world.

All I wanted was a soda.

"Hey."

I turned and saw a boy about my height with blonde hair and a messenger back standing next to me. He smiled brightly.

I smiled back.

"Hi."

"I'm George," he said.

"Miley."

I turned back to face the front of the line, thinking that he would get the hint and go away.

He didn't.

"So I just wanted to ask you something really quick," he said.

I turned to look at him again and forced a smile onto my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have the time?"

I stared at him for a few seconds.

That was not what I was expecting.

"Um… yeah," I answered. I looked at my watch. "It's 12:45."

He nodded.

"What time does lunch end?"

"Uh… 1:00, I think," I answered.

He nodded. Again.

He seemed to like nodding his head.

"Thanks, Miley," he said, "It was nice meeting you."

And then he walked away.

What an odd boy.

(((((O)))))

"I think the machine is broken," I said.

Miley turned to look at me.

"What?"

"The same person has been standing at the front of the line for the past ten minutes, hitting the same button repeatedly. I don't think it's working."

She sighed loudly.

And then looked around the cafeteria.

I knew who she was looking for.

"He went to the library," I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lilly."

I snorted in disbelief. "Oh, ok," I said sarcastically.

"It's _true_," she insisted.

"Whatever Miley," I told her, "I'm going to the science lab. I have to finish some homework."

Which was a lie.

I went to the library.

(((((O)))))

I had found a book on skateboarding and sat down on the floor in the corner of the library, behind a tall bookcase.

It's amazing how boring skateboarding can be when it's in book form.

"Oliver?"

I looked up quickly.

It was Miley.

"Hey," I said. She sat down next to me, her knee brushing against mine.

The butterflies in my tummy went crazy.

Not good.

We both sat in silence for a while.

Miley spoke next.

"Has Lilly been talking to you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered. I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you like me?"

She didn't answer.

And I felt like an idiot.

I opened my mouth to apologize and ask her to just forget about everything.

But before I could get a word out she said, "Yes."

I looked at her. She was staring at the carpet but slowly looked up at me. Our eyes met. I realized that se had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

And then I did something I never thought I would do in a million years.

I kissed her.

I kissed Miley Stewart.

(((((O)))))

I couldn't believe it.

I sat there, thinking that he would never look at me the same again.

And he kissed me.

And what did I do?

I just sat there.

I didn't do anything.

I didn't kiss him back.

I _just sat there_.

Not the smartest thing in the world to do. At least not with a boy you like.

He pulled away after a few seconds. I looked at him and he had the look on his face that said he was embarrassed.

"Thank you," I said.

I'm an idiot.

"Um… you're welcome," he answered.

"So…" I asked, "Do you like me?"

It was a stupid question.

But I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah."

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

And then he held my hand.

I looked down at our clasped hands and felt like I would never stop smiling.

(((((O)))))

I peaked at them from behind the bookshelves.

They are so _cute_ together.

I left them alone in the library for the rest of the lunch hour.

They could thank me some other time.

And I could say "I told you so" later.

**The End**


End file.
